The Ludgit Empire
by Bobby South
Summary: When a new Alien Empire kidnaps the Zords, all the Power Rangers from Mighty Morphin' to Zeo join together to save their machines from becoming evil.
1. Part 1

Life in Angel Grove was great. No monsters were terrorizing the city and children were playing happily in the park, at the beach and everywhere. However, at the Angel Grove Youth Centre, Tommy Oliver couldn't focus on his martial arts.

"Are you all right, Tommy?" asked Rocky DeSantos, his friend.

"I don't know," replied Tommy. "It's just sad that Jason and Billy have gone."

"You still got us," said Adam Park, another one of his friends.

"Yeah, I know," smiled Tommy. "I'm just going through a rough time, that's all."  
>Meanwhile, two of his friends Kat Hillard and Tanya Sloan were walking around with Junior Police Detectives Bulk and Skull.<p>

"No, Bulk, we did not take Detective Stone's cake," snapped Tanya.

"Well, do you have any idea where it might be?" asked Bulk.

"Yeah, it's the type of cake that only _he_ likes – chocolate cake with jam cream," added Skull.

"Yes, Skull, we got that for the eighth time!" sighed Kat. "Where does he usually go for his lunch break?"

"In the park," answered Bulk.

"Then why aren't you searching us and not the park?"

"Because you were the last ones talking to Detective Stone and that makes you two highly suspects," answered Bulk.

"Well, he did interviewed more people in the park before us and I don't think they've left yet," Kat told them.

Bulk gasped. "Come on, Skull! Let's go!"

"But, Bulkie, what about lunch?" asked Skull. "All this investigating is giving me an appetite!"

"Duty comes first!" snapped Bulk, dragging him. "Now, come on!"

The girls laughed at them as Tommy and the boys joined them.

"Yeah, that's showing them, girls!" laughed Rocky.

Then beeping came.

"Come in, Zordon," said Tommy to his communicator, but there came no reply. "Alpha, come in." But there was still no answer.

"Guys! Guys!" called a guy from the entrance.

The gang thought the guy looked familiar, so they went to the entrance and they were surprised to meet one of their friends.

"Cestro?"

It _was_ Cestro, one of their allies and friends, from the planet Aquitar.

"What's going on, Cestro?" asked Tommy.

"How can we help you?" asked Rocky.

"It's more like _my _team and _I _are here to help _you_," Cestro answered.

"What do you mean?" asked Tanya.

"Let's teleport to the Power Chamber and you'll see," Cestro told him.

That's what they did.

* * *

><p>When they got to the Power Chamber, they saw what Cestro meant. It was under attack! There were some strange worm-like creatures with arms and legs!<p>

Cestro morphed into the Blue Aquitian Ranger and joined the other Aquitian Rangers to fight these monsters.

"Hey, glad to meet you guys again," said another blue ranger walking by. Tommy and his gang couldn't believe what they were seeing – the first Blue Ranger when Zordon first picked the rangers years ago.

"Glad I could be of some use still while I'm here!" greeted another ranger Tommy knew right from the beginning – the first Red Ranger.

Then he saw the first Black, Yellow and Pink Rangers fighting the worm monsters. But the monsters were winning. They knocked the rangers down and were about to attack them again, when they were zapped by... Ninjor!

"You guys need any help?" asked the Master of the Power Coins.

Then some worm creatures were zapped by gold lighting. "Any more for me?" asked the Gold Ranger from Triforia.

Tommy and his gang couldn't believe what was happening.

"Do you think maybe we should help?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, let's do it, guys!" ordered Tommy. "It's morphin' – "

But soon the worm creatures vanished into thin air. The confused Rangers powered down and Tommy and his gang saw it was their very old friends: Ninjor, Trey of Triforia, the Aquitian Rangers, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy from Aquitia and, much to Tommy's delight, Kimberly!

"Tommy! Rocky!" Everyone was really happy to see their old friends again.

"It's great to see you all here," said Tommy, shaking hands with everyone. "But what's going on? Who are those worm creatures? Not from King Mondo or Rita or Lord Zedd, are they?"

"Those worm creatures, or as they are known as Ludgits from the Ludgit Empire from far across the distant universe," began Ninjor, "have arrived on Earth to steal the zords. I had to come out of my cave to do my best, but I couldn't do it without others' help. By the time I arrived, the Power Chamber was under attacked and Zordon and Alpha Five was taken prisoner onboard their ship – "

"Wait!" interrupted Tanya. "Zordon and Alpha's gone?"

"That's right," said Ninjor.

"I can see the Power Chamber destroyed," said Adam. "That must be why our communicator didn't work."  
>"So I sent a distress signal out to all planets and hoped that someone will come," Ninjor went on.<p>

"When I heard the Aquitian Rangers were going to Earth, I couldn't resist coming with them," Billy said. "And when I got here and saw the Ludgits were attacking, we needed all the help we could get. So I told Ninjor to teleport all the rangers that have ever been rangers here and he gave us our original power coins."

"And when we moved back into action, it felt just like good times," cheered Zack.

"Yeah, this is just like the awesome reunion I've always wanted to have," added Kimberly.

"So far, they haven't taken your zeo zords, but they have taken the Ninja Zord and the Shogun Zords," said Ninjor. "All of them. If they fall into the hands of that Ludgit Empire, they will conquer the universe."

"Then we must get to the Ludgit Empire and save the zords from becoming evil," Trini pointed out.

"With all of us together, the Ludgit Empire won't stand a chance!" Jason announced.

"Including me and my Pyramidas?" asked Trey.

"What can I do without you?" asked Rocky.

"All right, let's morph and get there!" ordered Tommy.

"Wait a minute! What about Aisha?" asked Kimberly.

"What about Auric?" asked Kat.

"Well, if we need them, I'm sure they'll come," replied Tommy. "But now, come on, guys. It's Morphin' time!"

* * *

><p>Soon a whole battalion of Power Rangers were morphed and were teleported to a brown desert planet!<p>

The Power Rangers began walking on the deserted desert planet, but no one could find any buildings or plants or trees or Ludgits or other life forms or...

"Water!" Delphine cried. "Water!"

"Yes, we need water!" agreed the other Aquitian Rangers.

"Well, here you can borrow some of mine," offered the original Yellow Ranger, giving them a bottle of water.

"Take some of mine, too," said the original Red Ranger, giving them his bottle of water.

"I've got plenty to spare," smiled the original Pink Ranger, giving them her bottle of water.

Meanwhile, the Red Zeo Ranger turned to the original Blue Ranger. "Hey, Billy, can you find any water on this planet?" he asked.

"Well, according to my tracker," said the original Blue Ranger, holding his tracking device, "this is the kind of planet that has no water and no plants, where life forms, like those Ludgits, could adapt, survive and live here."

"Well, I just hope we'll see some soon," said the Blue Zeo Ranger. "All of this not-finding-anything is just getting on my – "

Soon his wish came true. The Rangers were surrounded by Ludgits.

"I didn't mean _this_ much," sighed the Blue Zeo Ranger.

Soon the Power Rangers were in battle with the Ludgits. But these Ludgits were stronger, more skilled and harder to defeat compared to the ones who attacked the Power Chamber back on Earth. The Rangers did knock some down and would break into pieces, but three more would be behind them and knock them down. Then, for some reason, the Ludgits vanished into thin air.

"Where did they go?" asked the original Pink Ranger.

"I don't know!" said the Pink Zeo Ranger.

"Hey, where's Tommy?" asked the original Black Ranger.

Everyone turned to see that the Red Zeo Ranger had vanished!

"I don't know," said the original Red Ranger. "But maybe if we find something on this planet, we might find Tommy and our Zords."

"I can help you," said a female feeble moaning voice. They all turned to face a strange tree hanging over. Even its roots were hanging out like an opened window. The Power Rangers all walked to it, but they couldn't find anything or anybody at all that could have just spoken.

"Maybe we're hearing things," thought the Pink Zeo Ranger.

When she turned around, she bumped into a strange wooden human-like figure in a ripped cloak.

"Who are you?" asked the Pink Zeo Ranger.

"My name is Paltey," answered the figure. "I am the last of the Jayturs, the people who lived peacefully on this planet until those Ludgits came to our planet and grew intelligent and took over the planet. Our only choice was to either become their slaves or die."

"So how did they avoid you?" asked the original Yellow Ranger.

"I fake my death out here and they, as you would say, "bought it", and for about twenty years, I have tried to find or get help, but all I could find was this planet turning from grass and water into a rough and scorching desert planet."

"Where are your friends now?" asked the Blue Zeo Ranger.

"They are all in the dungeon of the Ludgit Civilization," answered Paltey. "But we cannot go in there! Once we do, we will be trapped in there forever!"

"Well, that won't happen to us," said the Green Zeo Ranger. "We're the Power Rangers and we won't let you down!"

"Besides we lost one of our friends already," added the original Red Ranger. "Take us to this civilization and your planet will be back to what it was before."

"Okay, let us go!" ordered Paltey as she led the Power Rangers through desert storms. The Rangers were protected from the storms by their helmets and they had just enough water bottles to get through. As for Paltey, she was protected by her brown cloak and she wore a little mask on her face.

* * *

><p>Finally, they stopped on a hill out of the storm and saw the Ludgit Civilization. It was as large as what the Indus Valley Civilization and its buildings were similar to those to what Ancient Rome or Greece would be like. In the distance, they had a giant square and a circle and a giant spear with faces on them in an Ancient Egyptian style.<p>

"Come on, let's go!" cried the Yellow Zeo Ranger, running, but the original Red Ranger caught her.

"Whoa! Whoa! You want to take a look below?"

The Power Rangers looked down and saw that the gates to the civilization were guarded by Ludgits guards.

"Once they spot us, they'll cause mass hysteria," pointed out the original Black Ranger.

"Billy, do you have an invention that can make us look like these Ludgits?" asked the original Red Ranger.

"Negative," sighed the original Blue Ranger.

"Wait! I have an idea," said Paltey. She pointed to the distance where a strong Ludgit was pulling a cart down the hill to the entrance. There was nothing on the cart except torn ripped cloaks. This gave the Rangers an idea.

Soon the Ludgit slave driver had pulled his cart to the gate. The guards inspected it.

"These the slaves you picked?" asked one of the guards.

The slave driver turned around and was surprised to see his cart full of cloak-covered up slaves! "Yes," he answered.

"All right, go through," the other guard ordered.

The gates opened and the slave driver pulled his cart into the civilization. He pulled his cart to the slave market, but he was shocked to see that his cart had no slaves at all. Because his "slaves" had got off the cart and to the back of a building, where they were some barrels of water waiting. They took their cloaks off and the Power Rangers began to refill their water bottles and the Aquitian Rangers began to relax and enjoy their water.

"So, Patley, where is the Kingdom?" asked the original Red Ranger.

Patley pointed to the top of the hill, where a giant castle, the height of the Empire State Building and the width of a Mountain, stood. "I do not think it will be a good idea to walk up there, because the guards will see you and raise the alarm."

"Great," moaned the original Red Ranger.

"Wait a minute!" cried the original Blue Ranger, studying a grid on the road. He took it off. "Just as I thought. A drain below us. Let's hope it takes us to that castle."  
>"Then we'd better hurry up! Look!" The Pink Zeo Ranger turned around and pointed to the slave driver and the guards running through the streets.<p>

"Let's go!" ordered the Gold Ranger.

And all the Power Rangers dived in the drain.

* * *

><p>"Oh, that was too gross," complained the original Pink Ranger, as she and the other rangers reached the end of the drain and climbed out. They were in a sort of a place filled with sand and being surrounded by rocks. Then lights shone on them! And they were surrounded by thousands of Ludgits applauding!<p>

On the throne stand stood the Emperor Ludgit. "Audience, these so-called Power Rangers have passed their first test of my battle. But do not worry! They will be finished in the next exciting tests!"

Everyone cheered. Then the Power Rangers looked ahead to see a whole battalion of Ludgits marching towards them.

"All right, guys, if he wants us to play games with him, then let's play!" said the original Red Ranger.

All the other Rangers got out their weapons and ran and fought the Ludgits. The Pink Rangers and the Yellow Rangers working together fought the ones charging the spears. The Blue Rangers, the Green Zeo Ranger and the original Black Ranger took care of the ones with swords and shields. The Aquitian Rangers quickly took care of their cannons and their catapults. While these guys were busy, the other rangers made sure that they were not disturbed.

But then came a giant creature with the body of a strong rhino, a head like an elephant and the skin of a zebra all over him.

"Hold everything!" cried the Emperor, standing up. "Let us make this more exciting." Then he grabbed his staff and leaned it forward. The Power Rangers fell to the ground and they were glowing very brightly.

"What's happening?" asked the Green Zeo Ranger.

"I feel weak!" moaned the original Black Ranger.

Then the Rangers were completely powerless; their uniforms vanished and their power coins and weapons vanished without a trace. As for the Gold Ranger, Trey was once again in three bodies. The Emperor waved his staff again and Ninjor was buried in chains!

"Don't worry about me!" cried Ninjor. "Run for your lives!"  
>"What do we do now?" asked Kimberly.<p>

"Oh, Tommy, where are you?" asked Jason under his breath.

Then he heard yelling coming from the sky. He turned around and saw the original Green Ranger coming towards him.

"Tommy! Thank goodness you're here," said Jason happily. But the Green Ranger kicked him in the stomach, pushing him with the other Rangers.

"Tommy?" Jason was surprised.

"What's going on, man?" asked Zack.

The Green Ranger jumped ahead and started attacking the other Rangers.

"All right, Green Ranger!" called the Emperor. "You have warmed up enough. Now help the Goujen fight the Power Rangers while they are helpless!"

"Yes, your highness," replied the Green Ranger, jumping to the Goujen.

"CHARGE!" ordered the Emperor, giving the signal.

Tommy and the Goujen charged for the helpless Power Rangers. What could they do now?

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	2. Part 2

The original Green Ranger and the Goujen were charging for the helpless Power Rangers. They lost their uniforms, their weapons, their power coins and their hope. But the Aquitian Rangers didn't lose their thirst for water!

"Water! Water!" they moaned, as they fell down. Some rangers held them.

"Tommy, no!" But the original Green Ranger and the Goujen kept coming closer and closer and closer! Then... From a scream and a kick, the original Green Ranger fell down. The Goujen fell down from three strikes.

The Rangers turned around to see a Zeo Ranger in a purple uniform with a hexagon shape on her helmet.

"Starting this party without me? How could you?" she joked.

"Aisha?" Everyone was surprised.

The Purple Zeo Ranger charged for the original Green Ranger and knocked him down. Then she drew her Zeo axe and cut the Goujen into pieces.

"All right, who's next?" the Purple Zeo Ranger demanded. She got her answer when the Emperor Ludgit waved his staff to her and Aisha became as helpless as the other Rangers.

"I guess I'm out of date," sighed Aisha.

"No, you're not," said Kimberly gently.

"We've tried our hardest and we've been no better than you," added Adam.

"STOP!" ordered the Emperor of the Ludgits. Everyone stopped. "Everyone seems to be having problems with this tournament. Tomorrow we shall move to the Giant Stadium in the outskirts and then they shall fight against the Zords! Put them in the dungeon!"

The Ludgits cheered as the Power Rangers and Patley were dragged away.

* * *

><p>Soon they were thrown in their dark, cold and rocky and dungeon cell. But they had one, or two really, bright sides.<p>

"Zordon!"

"Alpha!"

"Rangers! It is indeed a miracle to see you. All of you," Zordon smiled.

"I never lost hope," said Alpha Five.

"Zordon, I must tell you that the Emperor kidnapped Tommy again and made him the Evil Green Ranger again," Jason said.

"And we need water!" moaned Tideus.

"Alpha, help the Aquitian Rnagers get their water," Zordon ordered.

"Right away, Zordon," replied Alpha. The little robot helped the Aquitian Rangers to the puddle. It was dirty, but they considered themselves lucky to drink water nonetheless.

"I know about Tommy," Zordon told the other rangers. "I know what the Ludgits are capable of."

"You mean you bumped into them before?" asked Zack.

"Yes, Zackery, they are my oldest enemies before I had to fight Rita Repulsa," answered Zordon sadly.  
>"You were there and you led my species to battle against the Ludgits," added Patley.<p>

"Yes, Patley. I led them, but I was quickly banished by the Emperor and his staff. I tried to come back, but I got caught in the battle with Rita and I failed."  
>"Zordon, it's not your fault," sympathized Trini.<p>

"Yes, you _did_ come back and you never gave up," added Patley.

"But how are we suppose to get out of here?" asked Kimberly. "We couldn't defeat Tommy or that monster and now we'll be fighting something bigger tomorrow!"

"If you don't believe in yourselves and surrender, you _will_ fail," Zordon said.

The Rangers stood there, thinking about what they could do.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Rangers were transported to the Giant Stadium. They were standing before the original Green Ranger and the Goujen.<p>

Jason exhaled and braced himself. "I did it before once, Tommy, I can do it again," he whispered.

The Rangers braced themselves too, despite no powers and no weapons. But as if that wasn't bad enough, they saw an entire battalion of Ludgits and then they morphed into the Power Ludgit Rangers! They wore the uniforms and they had their weapons.

"Okay, guys, let's try it!" ordered Jason. Then he and the other rangers charged for the Green Ranger and the Ludgit Rangers. They fought as best as they could, but the Ludgit Rangers were no match for them; not because they had the uniforms and the power weapons, but they managed to mimic their every moves of each and every one of them.

That's how it seemed to everyone, except Kimberly when she was thrown into a section of the wall near her. She saw a hole there and she crept through.

"Oh, this is so gross!" she complained, as she passed through the tunnel of cobwebs and dust. Then she heard moaning. She followed it and peeked around the corner to see...

"Tommy!" she shrieked as she ran to him. He was in chains and he looked very weak.

"Tommy?" repeated Kimberly. "It's me, Kim. What's happened? How can you be here and be out there – Wait a minute! That one up there must be an evil clone. Come on, Tommy!"

Kimberly tried to break the chains off, but it was no good. She gave up, but then she saw something that seemed useful...

* * *

><p>Back at the stadium, the Rangers were thrown to the ground. They were badly beaten up and the Aquitian Rangers were drying up like fish.<p>

"Now, Power Rangers, you shall now be finished!" laughed the Evil Green Ranger. "Starting with you, Jason." He began to strike, but then he was pushed away.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Kimberly, running on the stadium.

"Is that the _real_ Tommy?" asked Trini.

Everyone was then seeing the original Green Ranger fighting the original White Ranger! The Green Ranger knocked the White Ranger down and prepared to strike him, but the White Ranger drew out Saba his old sword and put him in the Green Ranger's chest. The Green Ranger vanished into thin air.

"Tommy! It's you!" the rangers cheered as they ran to greet them.

Then the White Ranger's uniform vanished, leaving a confused Tommy to wonder what happened.

"What happened?" he asked.

Then they all turned around to see the freed Ninjor fighting Ludgits with his swords.

"That was your old White Ranger power morpher that had little power left," answered Ninjor. "I see you did not waste it in vain. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Ninjor jumped right to the Emperor's balcony, knocked down the guards and sent his staff out of the Emperor's hand and flying in the air, knocking the power morphers off! The Rangers found their own power morphers and they quickly morphed back into the Power Rangers.

"This is more like it!" cheered the original Black Ranger.

"Yeah, now we can do some good!" added the yellow Zeo Ranger.

"So can we now we've got our suits back!" praised the black Aquitian Ranger. The other Aquitian Rangers joined him in agreement.

"All right! Let's draw our weapons and get our Zords back!" ordered the Red Zeo Ranger. The Rangers drew out their weapons and they ran for the Emperor, but then the ground rumbled. Behind them, the giant gates opened and the Ninja Zords and the Shougun Zords appeared before them.

"I will not be defeated _that _easily," said the Emperor. "I have a few tricks up my sleeves." Then he picked up the original Green Ranger's flute dagger and began playing it.

What joined the Zords was more Zords – the Dragonzord, the Dinozords, Titanus the Carrierzord, the Thunderzords, the Tigerzord and Tor the Shuttlezord.

"Oh, great!" moaned the green Zeo Ranger.

"What do we do now?" asked the original Pink Ranger.

"Oh, man! We need a miracle!" sighed the blue Zeo Ranger.

"A miracle you shall have!" yelled a voice. Everyone looked up to see Auric the Conqueror landing next to the old Zords.

"Auric? Where have you been?" asked the red Zeo Ranger.

"I've landed on the moon since our last encounter and I've been trying to get back to Earth, then I heard you guys were in trouble so I thought I could come here and lend a hand," Auric answered.

The Zords charged for Auric. Auric drew out his weapons and started knocking the zords down, one by one.

"Well done, Auric!" cheered the Power Rangers.

"Piece of wire cake!" smiled Auric modestly.

"But this won't be!" The Emperor jumped down, grabbed his staff and made the each Zord turn into their megazords and then into their ultrazords.

"Oh, darn!" sighed Auric. He knew he didn't have a chance, but anyway he braced himself prepared himself. Ninjor jumped from the Emperor's balcony, grew bigger and turned into his warrior mode. Four ultrazords against two giant robots? Not a chance!

"Ninjor! Auric! We gotta help!" cried the blue Zeo Ranger.

"Billy, what do you suggest?" asked the red Zeo Ranger.

"Well, I don't have anything that will bring the Zeo Zords or the Super Zeo Zords here," answered the original Blue Ranger.

"Maybe I can bring Pyramidas here!" suggested the Gold Ranger. So he tried to summon Pyramidas with his staff and it seemed to come but, when it seemed to make it halfway, it stopped and then it vanished completely. "I don't understand it," said the Gold Ranger.

"I have the shield around this planet, so no one and nothing can get in," smiled the Emperor evilly.

"Come on, guys, let's get him!" ordered the red Zeo Ranger.  
>The Power Rangers charged for him, but he vanished. Then he giant gates opened again and there came another strange-looking zord-like machine. It looked like a giant Ludgit in an amour and it drew out its war hammer!<p>

"Behold the Ludzord!" cried the Emperor inside the machine.

The Ludzord knocked Auric and Ninjor down to the ground. They seemed very weak.

"I've got it!" cried the original Blue Ranger. "Let's try jumping into the Ninja and Shogun Zords and defeat the other Zords."

"What?"  
>"Are you crazy?"<p>

"Well, I don't have a better idea!" snapped the original Blue Ranger. "Besides the other zords must be fake. We saw the original Zords destroyed by Rito."

"Yeah, you're right," said the red Zeo Ranger. "Come on, guys!"

The Zeo Rangers jumped into the Ninja Megazord and saw no one in it. The original Blue Ranger fiddled with the controls, but nothing happened and the machine was rumbling about.

The Aquitian Rangers had no better success with the Shogun Megazord.

"It's not working!" yelled the yellow Aquitian Ranger.

The original Blue Ranger had been thinking. "Maybe it's all coming from the power of the Emperor's staff. We must get inside the Ludzord and destroy it."

"Okay, let's go!" ordered the original Red Ranger.

The original Power Rangers jumped into the Ludzord. The Emperor turned around and attacked the Rangers with his staff, but the Rangers had their power weapons out and the original Red Ranger's sword broke it into pieces.

The Rangers and the Emperor fell out of the exploding Ludzord. The Dino Megazord and the Thunder Megazord vanished completely and the other Megazords were in the power of the Power Rangers.

"Good job, you guys," said the red Zeo Ranger.

On the ground, the Power Rangers jumped up and saw the Emperor inspecting his staff.

"It's all over, your highness," said the original Red Ranger. "Give it up!"

"Never!" snapped the Emperor. "With this last power in this staff..." Then the Emperor grew ten times his normal size. "Now I shall destroy you Power Rangers and the universe will be mine!"

"I don't think so!" cried the red Zeo Ranger. "Come on, guys! Let's do it!"  
>"Right!" replied the other Power Rangers.<p>

The Falconzord connected itself with the Ninja Megazord. It flew in the air and knocked the Emperor down with its fists. The Shogun Megazord jumped into Titanus and they gave all they had to the Emperor.

As the Emperor exploded into pieces, the Ludgits moaned and groaned as they turned back into Jayturses, much to Patley's happiness. Soon the stony, rusty and deserted civilization was back to what it once was: a civilized civilization, with everything looking brand new and everyone being happily busy. What's more, the whole dusty brown planet had water and green trees and planets.

* * *

><p>The next day, before anything else, guess what they did? They crowned the new Emperor of the Jayturs Civilization. Who? Patley, that was who.<p>

After he was crowned, he went to the stadium where the Power Rangers, Ninjor, Zordon and Alpha Five waiting by the Zords.

"Before you go, I want to thank you very much for saving the Jayturs race and for ridding the world of the Ludgits, Power Rangers," said Emperor Patley. "And thank you, Zordon, for coming back."

"Thank you for letting me fulfil an ambition I longed to achieve," said Zordon.

"Are you sure you want to stay here, Auric?" asked the blue Zeo Ranger.

"Yeah, they've offered me a home here," answered Auric. "But if you need my help on Earth, I will come."

"Oh, thanks, Auric," smiled the red Zeo Ranger.

"Goodbye," said Auric and Emperor Patley to the Power Rangers, who waved and said, "Goodbye" back as they were teleported off the surface of the planet.

Back on Earth, the Command Chamber was rebuilt and the power was back on.

"Thank you very much, Power Rangers and Friends," smiled Zordon. "Thank you very much for answering my call of need and for helping finish a battle I long fought. Wherever you go now, it's entirely your choice and may the Power protect you."

"It's been a pleasure working with you once again, Zordon," smiled Delphine. "Come on, Billy. Let's get back to Aquitar."

"Coming," Billy said. Then he turned to his friends. "It's been fun, guys. I don't mean just this mission; I mean all the good times we've had together."  
>"It wouldn't be awesome without you," said Zack sadly.<p>

After a big hug from all of his friends, Billy and the Aquitian Rangers teleported away.

"Well, time we were off, too," said one of the bodies of Trey.

"Thank you, Trey, for coming," said Tommy, shaking hands with the body.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world," said the second body.

Then off Trey went.

The original Power Rangers returned their Power Coins to Ninjor. "Thank you very much for aiding us, Ninjor," said Kimberly.

"Don't mention it," said Ninjor. "Now I must return to the Temple. Farewell." And he teleported away.

"I'm sorry I ruined your spare Zeo morpher, Zordon," apologized Aisha, giving the broken morpher to Alpha Five.

"Don't worry, I can fix it," said Alpha.

"Besides, it was good to see you again," said Adam, hugging her.

"It's moments like these that make me feel proud to choose you as Power Rangers," said Zordon. "Even though you are leaving, I always view you as Power Rangers, when when you left before."

* * *

><p>Later, at Angel Grove Park, Tommy and his friends sat down at a picnic. Then who should bump into their picnic, but Bulk and Skull?<p>

"What do you guys think you're doing?" asked Tanya as they were looking through their picnic.

"We search the whole park, asked everyone and we still can't find Lt. Stone's cake," replied Bulk, panicking.

"Yeah, if we don't find it, he'll have our heads," added Skull.

"BOYS!" yelled the voice of Lt. Stone. Bull and Skull sheepishly turned to face him. "Have you found the cake yet?"

"To tell you the truth, sir, no," answered Bulk.

"Well, _I _have," said Stone. He reached for something in his pocket. It was... the cake!

"You had it along?" gasped Skull.

"Yes," answered Stone. "You see, boys, all this time you were on a task: To find the cake. One thing you didn't do: give _me_ questions, so that's why you failed the challenge. You know what failure means, boys?"

Bulk and Skull just gasped and screamed. Then they ran off.

"Hey, come back here, boys!" yelled Lt. Stone, chasing them.

Tommy and his friends laughed at this. Then, when sunset arrived, it was time for everyone to go their own way. Alpha Five met up with them and he sent Aisha back to Africa, he sent Kimberly back to Florida and he sent Trini and Zack back to the World Peace Conference. Jason said goodbye to his friends and he walked off.

"It's amazing how powerful friends can be," sniffed Alpha.

"Yeah, you're right, Alpha," smiled Tommy, putting his arm around him.

* * *

><p><span>THE END<span>

_Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_ to _Power Rangers Zeo_ created by Saban Entertainment


End file.
